Amor Maior
by Takkano
Summary: Um amor tão grande, que, às vezes, fica difícil de controlar.


– Pare com isso, Bertholdt! - Reiner deu um tapa na mão do amigo, que tocou de leve sua ereção já bem visível. – Eu disse que teríamos que ser rápidos, e o mais importante de tudo; discretos e silenciosos!

— Perdão, Reiner! Eu só queria te deixar mais à vontade. - Bertholdt fez uma cara tão triste que Reiner até ficou com pena dele. – Você tá tão sério, nem reage aos meus toques.

— Tá… tá bem então! Você pode tocar, não vou perder o controle só com isso.

Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Ymir e Christa, montaram acampamento em uma floresta próxima ao território dos titãs. Como era noite, e a maioria dos titãs ficavam inativos, resolveram descansar antes de seguir viagem.

Reiner notou, que Bertholdt pareceu muito inquieto durante todo o dia. E sabia perfeitamente que, se não desse pelo menos um pouco de atenção a ele, teria muita dor de cabeça, na hora em que ele mesmo, precisasse daquele tipo de atenção também.

Com Connie exausto e um pouco ferido, Ymir se recuperando de alguns problemas de insônia, sem contar com o fato de que Christa estava ali também, sendo constantemente vigiada por Ymir, julgaram não ter problema algum se afastarem um pouco para "matarem a saudade um do outro".

O combinado era: observarem a lua juntos de mãos dadas; trocarem algumas lembranças bonitas entre os dois; um afago no cabelo; selinhos… alguns beijos mais românticos; nada daquilo que Bertholdt parecia querer agora.

Bertholdt continuou tocando Reiner, mas, o loiro parecia resistir bem aquele tipo de investida. Sentou sobre o colo do loiro. Uma pequena rebolada, e, viu Reiner respirar fundo, contendo qualquer vontade de fodê-lo ali mesmo.

— Será que você é tão resistente aqui também? - Bertholdt deu uma violenta dentada no pescoço de Reiner, fazendo o loiro serrar os dentes com a forte dor.

Um clarão cortou o céu e uma nuvem de vapor se formou, arremessando Bertholdt para longe. Poucos segundos depois, o gigante encouraçado surgia gritando, furioso.

— BERTHOLDT SEU BASTARDO! - tapou a própria boca, assustado com o voo de algumas aves que dormiam nas árvores. – Ymir, Connie, e a Christa estão ali, dormindo, bem próximos a nós, vão acabar nos ouvindo e vindo até aqui.

— Reiner? - Bertholdt passou a mão limpando os lábios; havia muito sangue ali. – Nossa! Me desculpe por isso, eu esqueci desse detalhe. E agora?

— E agora digo eu! Caramba, Bertholdt! Qual parte do manter o controle você não entendeu?

— Desculpe Reiner! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

Nem é preciso dizer, que não houve tempo para o gigante encouraçado, impedir o minúsculo Bertholdt de rasgar a palma da mão a com uma pequena lâmina. Um clarão ainda maior e uma densa nuvem de vapor logo revelou uma criatura colossal.

Se um gigante de 17 m já era um problemão daqueles, imagine um com pouco mais do triplo dele.

— SEU BURRO! AGORA SIM PODE TER CERTEZA QUE ISSO FICOU MESMO IMPOSSÍVEL!

— Por que diz isso Reiner? - o gigante colossal pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Se… será que… o meu é bem maior? Será que vai caber…? - Bertholdt teria ficado vermelho com o próprio comentário, mas, como se transformou, aquilo não foi problema para ele. – Mas você aguenta, né Reiner; você é super-resistente!

— É meio que… - o gigante encouraçado coçou a nuca nervoso e no limite da paciência. – É que tem um problemão nisso ai que você quer. - o gigante encouraçado, apenas desviou os olhos do melhor amigo e ficou em silêncio.

— Ham… o que foi, Reiner? Você não quer, não é! - a voz assustadora ecoou alta pela orla da floresta.

— I… idiota! Cala essa boca enorme, Bertholdt!

— Entendo! - o gigante colossal passou a mão pela cabeça, sorrindo com certo nervosismo. – É a minha careca, né? Ela te incomoda muito, não é mesmo?

— Ca… careca? Qual é o seu problema afinal? Não tá vendo que fazer isso assim é impossível? - o gigante encouraçado abriu os braços irritado, e inclinou os quadris para frente.

— UHAAAAAA, REINER! - algumas árvores ali chegaram a sacudir muito, com o grito do gigante. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM PAU!

— CALA A BOCA SEU ESTÚPIDO! NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE NENHUM TITÃ TEM!

O gigante colossal olhou para o próprio órgão, que por sinal, também não tinha.

Um imenso terremoto pode ser sentido por toda a floresta, quando o gigante colossal se sentou no chão e começou a chorar.

O gigante encouraçado, com extrema delicadeza e cuidado (coisa que Reiner, em sua forma humana, jamais teria conseguido, … -_-…) se sentou ao lado do amigo.

— Oe, não fica assim, Bertholdt! - a mão enorme e dura, começou a acariciar as costas do gigante colossal.

— Ai! Tá machucando a minha pele, Reiner. - o gigante colossal se encolheu ainda choroso.

— MAS QUE PELE? - três veados passaram correndo, assustados, quando o gigante encouraçado gritou mais uma vez com o outro, que acabou voltando a chorar com mais força ainda.

— Olha, não chora tá, me desculpe eu não queria gritar com você, Bertholdt! - agora, o gigante encouraçado, apenas tocou de leve a lateral do enorme corpo do gigante colossal. – Não importa o tamanho; meu amor por você é maior!

Com os ânimos controlados, os dois garotos foram voltando ao normal.

Bertholdt permaneceu tímido ao lado de Reiner. O loiro julgou que ele estivesse realmente muito necessitado mesmo, a ponto de perder o controle daquela forma. Puxou Bertholdt pela mão e o abraçou por trás. Como era mais baixo, tinha livre acesso ao pescoço dele.

— Aqui, deixa eu te ensinar como é que se faz isso mais discretamente.

Reiner passou a ponta do nariz ali, sentindo a pele de Bertholdt se arrepiar. Deixou um delicado beijo na região, arrancando um longo suspiro de satisfação do moreno. Passou as mãos pelo abdômen definido levando os dedos até os mamilos de Bertholdt, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria a região do pescoço, lambendo-a suavemente. Desceu novamente uma das mãos, deslizando-a para dentro da calça de Bertholdt.

— RE… REINER! - Belthordt soltou um gemido alto, mas, logo tapou a própria boca, assustado, com o barulho que fez.

— Relaxa, Bertholdt, pode gritar o quanto você quiser! Se ninguém ouviu a gente antes agora é impossí…

Um tronco de árvore considerável, voou em direção aos garotos, acertando Reiner em cheio.

— UHAAAA, REINER! VOCÊ TÁ BEM? - Bertholdt se desesperou ao ver o amigo caído no chão, com um galo enorme bem no meio da testa.

— OE SEUS PERVERTIDOS! DEU PARA OUVIR O GEMIDO DO BERTHOLDT LÁ DAS MURALHAS SABIA? - Ymir apareceu furiosa, sendo seguida pelos outros. Christa cobria o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada.

— O QUÊ? - Reiner pareceu perder a razão de tanta raiva e incredulidade. – VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO QUE OS GEMIDOS DO BERTHOLDT É QUE TE ACORDARAM?

— Claro, e o que mais me acordaria assim no meio da noite a não ser dois tarados se pegando bem no meio da floresta?

Reiner tremia de tanta raiva. "Aquela garota só pode tá de brincadeira!" era o pensamento do loiro, que teve que se segurar para não voar em Ymir devorá-la, de uma vez por todas.

— Desculpe Ymir! - Bertholdt entrou na frente de Reiner, antes que o amigo perdesse mesmo o controle. Afinal, ninguém ali sabia do segredo dos dois; pelo menos não dos titãs. – Prometemos ficar quietos! Já vamos dormir, não se preocupe.

— Uhm, garotos! Nunca conseguem manter o controle… bando de pervertidos!

— Ah tenho certeza de que não ouvi nada desde que fechei os olhos. - Connie comentou, enquanto seguia Ymir e Christa de volta até a orla da floresta.

Depois que todos se afastaram, Reiner ficou olhando irritado para Bertholdt.

— Viu só toda a confusão que a gente causou, Bertholdt! Bom, de qualquer jeito agora já era, vamos voltar e dormir.

— Ah, Reiner mas a gente nem fez nada! - Bertholdt pulou no loiro o impedindo de ir.

— Você não viu como a Ymir ficou furiosa? Se ela ouvir mais um suspiro seu, ela vai descobrir tudo.

— Espera Reiner! Acho que tem um jeito ainda! Uma forma dela não perceber a gente aqui.

Mais uma vez, foi impossível Reiner fazer algo para impedir que, Bertholdt, desse outra violenta dentada em seu pescoço.


End file.
